estacao_espacial_huefandomcom-20200213-history
Cadeia de comando
A cadeia de comando representa como as ordens são distribuídas pela estação. Ela faz parte de uma estrutura de poder: normalmente vista como a mais vulnerável e também a mais poderosa parte dela. A começar pelo o mais autorizado, o Captain, através de um chefe de departamento, até o subordinado mais baixo para finalmente completar a tarefa necessária, de forma a fazer a estação funcionar de forma mais eficiente possível. Os chefes não 'devem fazer as tarefas mais simples a não ser que a estação já esteja perdida. ' Aviso: Chefes podem demitir o seu pessoal usando a Identification Console e removendo o acesso do seu departamento do ID do subordinado. Assim se um dos teus funcionários não estiver a agir como um parceiro de equipa, não hesites em mostrar quem é o chefe. Chefes da tripulação Estes são os homens e mulheres em cargo da administração da estação. Todos têem acesso à Bridge e Brig, os "keycard authentication devices", canal de rádio de comando (utilizando :c), acesso à identification consoles e pode chamar ou mandar embora a Escape Shuttle usando a consola de comunicações. Eles também são os alvos durante o modo de jogo Revolution. Captain O Oficial de Comando com autoridade sobre toda a estação. A única posição que pode permitir execuções sem julgamento. Conhecimento Necessário: Como a AI funciona. O que os outros chefes deviam fazer. Lista de acções a fazer no ínicio da ronda: Falar com os outros chefes. Guardar o disco nuclear e dar o pinpointer ao HoS para segurança máxima. Principais Tarefas: Perguntar aos outros chefes como as coisas estam a correr, descobrir o que tem de ser feito e delegar. Manter o disco perto de ti. Principais Problemas: Muitos dos Objectos de alto risco começam no teu escritório ou na tua posse. E o teu cartão dourado é adorado por todo o género de malfeitores. Espera muitos atentados contra a tua vida por causa dessas coisas. Head of Personnel Rank igual aos outros Chefes da Estação, excepto o capitão. Ele toma conta do lugar do capitão se ele morrer ou desaparecer. Responsável por preencher as posições em falta e actividades relacionadas com os recursos humanos. Tem autoridade sobre todos os departamentos civis e de suprimentos, incluindo Janitor, Chef, Barman, Clown, Mime, Assistants, Quartermaster, Shaft Miners, Lawyers, Chaplain, Librarian, Botanist e Cargo Techs. O Head of Personnel pode ser uma dádiva ou pior do que um palhaço atirador de bananas para a estação. Ele também pode saborear o prestígio ou sentir se preso pelo ID computer. Se te encontrares vestido de azul-petróleo, faz o teu trabalho correctamente. 1. Apoiar o Captain. Está sempre do lado do captain, pelo menos publicamente. Lembra-te que visto que vais tomar o lugar dele se, ou muitas vezes, ele é assassinado, tu és o segundo no comando de facto. Tem a certeza de trabalhar em conjunto para governar a tripulação, Se ele estiver a ordenar, sê persuasivo. Se ele for de fala mansa, sê um capataz. Isto significa que qualquer um irritado pelo o estilo de liderança dele vai seguir o teu, mas isso também significa que ele tem de confiar em ti. Ganha a confiança dele usando o canal de comando frequentemente (:c) e deixando as decisões importantes para ele, como escolher os chefes ou chamar a shuttle. Lembra-te, apesar disso, que não és superior a nenhum outro chefe da estação. Tu apenas estás sentado à direita do captain, com as chafes da estação, enquanto o resto dos chefes têm de pedir-te acesso até ao bar. Não deixes o poder chegar à cabeça, que senão o HoS remove-a. 2. Defender os direitos da tripulação. Apenas o capitão pode autorizar uma sentença de morte, e tu algumas vezes tens de presidir julgamentos sob a Space Law. Tu és normalmente considerado o agente mais imparcial para esta tarefa, o que previne a aparência de ser apenas um tribunal de fantochada. Ainda mais, a Segurança comete muitas vezes excessos e o Capitão está morto ou pessoalmente involvido no caso. Por essas razões, precisas de fazer julgamentos para crimes de julgamento maior antes do acusado ser deixado a apodrecer numa permacell para sempre. Enquanto que isto pode te deixar mal visto com a Segurança, tu verás que eles são fanáticamente leais ao capitão(Yeah right maybe on a non-brazilian server), que esperançosamente deixa claro que tem confiança total em ti. Este balanço delicado de poder previne os excessos da tripulação. Quase sempre, um capitão fraco e um Head of Personnel fraco resultam em shitcurity. 3. Segue o Princípio de o Menor Privilégio. Quando distribuir novos níveis de acesso ou criando cargos, pergunta-te quanto acesso é realmente necessário para fazer a tarefa. Se um engenheiro trabalhador pede acesso ao EVA, considera se ele realmente precisa de acesso ou apenas que lhe abras a porta enquanto ele obtém o fato. Se o chaplain está a ser proactivo acerca de encontrar corpos mas precisa que as pessoas lhe abram as portas, talvez o risco de lhe dar acesso extra é menor do que o benefício da sua eficiência. Decisões como estas mantêm a estação mais segura de ladrões tentarem roubar os seus alvos rápida e secretamente e diminui o número de prisões acidentais feitos pela Segurança por assumirem invasão. Lembra-te de escrever numa folha o acesso extra e os itens previlegiados e meter um carimbo para o janitor poder mostrar porque ele está a limpar a razão de ele estar a limpar o chão da medbay. 4. Falar com a tripulação. O Captain fica nervoso quando alguém fica quieto ao pé dele por muito tempo. O Head of Security está demasiado ocupado a bater no palhaço. O Research Director está a arder, o Chief Medical Officer está com vísceras pelos cotovelos, e o Chief engineer está a tentar manter a tripulação quente e a respirar no vácuo. Tu és o único chefe com capacidade de tirar o tempo para ouvir a tripulação. Convida a tripulação para falar contigo quando houver conflitos. Neutraliza os problemas inter-pessoais e interdepartamentais que descobrires durante essas conversas, e previne queixas de se tornar em grief. Defende os robustos da security, e generalmente reduz a intensidade e a frequência de revoluções. 5. Gere primeiro o teu departamento. Enquanto que Tecnicamente podes demitir todos para assistente desde que peges o ID deles, gerir todos os trabalhadores civis que não trabalhem para outros chefes é a tua responsabilidade imediata. Manter os janitos a limpar, mandar o chef fazer uma festa de pizza, assegurar que o Quartermaster está no controlo das coisas, e com os registos actualizados são a primeira coisa que tens de fazer depois de distribuir cargos e acessos. Demitir security officers maus ou substituir um dos chefes de departamento ausentes também é o teu trabalho, mas ir a outros departamentos e gerir eles à frente do chefe é má forma e provavélmente fará-te odiado. Sempre pergunta ao chefe de departamento a razão da demissão, ou idealmente, avusa todos os chefes que poedem mandar os empregados problemáticos no teu caminho para ir para a base mineira. Isso permitirá focares-te nos teus subordinados imediatos e evita irritar pessoas. Conhecimento Necessário: Como usar a Identification Console. O que o Cargo, Cozinha, Hydroponics e o Janitor deviam estar a fazer. Lista de acções a fazer no ínicio da ronda: Permanece na tua secretária pelo menos nos primeiros 10 minutos para gerir a pressa do inicio de turno. Principais Tarefas: Gerir IDs. Principais Problemas: O teu departamento (o departamento civil) nunca reconhece-te como o seu chefe. É teu dever fazer disso coisa do passado! Head of Security Rank igual aos outros Chefes da Estação, excepto o capitão. Apesar de ele ter técnicamente acesso, outros Chefes podem negar o acesso ao domínio deles. Normalmente não se torna Captain substituto se outros Chefes estiverem disponíveis. Gere todos os problemas da segurança com autoridade sobre Security Officers, o Warden e o Detective. É esperado que prendas qualquer um que esteja a quebrar a Space Law, mesmo Chefes de comando ou o Captain. Conhecimento Necessário: O que a maioria dos antagonistas fazem, como a maioria dos itens de traidores são e o que fazem. Lista de acções a fazer no ínicio da ronda: '''Faz com que os seguranças respondam, se eles não fizerem, lembra-os que a força de segurança não funciona sem trabalho de equipa e comunicação e depois demite-os se eles continuarem a agir como lobos solitários. '''Principais Tarefas: Tenta manter a tripulação tão segura quanto possível. Previne os teus subordinados de se tornarem shitcurity quando as coisas começam a dar para o torto. Principais Problemas: Assistentes a empurrarem-se uns aos outros não é um problema grande, não devias gastar muito tempo nestes. Concentra-te no que pode dar cabo da estação invés disso. Research Director Rank igual aos outros Chefes da Estação, excepto o capitão. Due to AI access, often promoted to acting Captain if there is neither a Captain nor a HoP. Oversees research efforts with authority over Scientists, Roboticists, and Genetics Research. Maintains the integrity of the AI and its Cyborgs. Conhecimento Necessário: Know how R&D works, how to upgrade machines, how xenobiology works, how telescience works and how robotics work. Lista de acções a fazer no ínicio da ronda: Make sure one of your scientist is doing R&D and help him out if needed. Ask if there are miners around and request the minerals your R&D and Robotics both need. Principais Tarefas: Upgrading machines across the station. Principais Problemas: Bombs made in toxins usually get sneaked out and exploded. Check on them from time to time. Chief Engineer Rank igual aos outros Chefes da Estação, excepto o capitão. Gere a manuntenção da estação, com autoridade sobre os Station Engineers e Atmospheric Technicians. Tem autoridade sobre a manutenção da Telecoms. Conhecimento Necessário: Como as telecomuncações , atmosfera, solares e singularidade funciona. Como desconstruir um APC. Lista de acções a fazer no ínicio da ronda: Mete a tua equipa a montar o motor da singularidade correctamente e mantém a energia a fluir pela estação. Certifica-te que a atmosférica está montada como deve de ser. Principais Tarefas: Ouvir as pessoas a gritar sobre dano na estação e delegar os engenheiros com as ferramentas e material apropriados. Principais Problemas: A estação está amaldiçoada para sofrer explosões ou pelo menos ter uns pequenos buracos durante o turno. Aprende a tratar de situações como telecomunicações explodidas e serás insubstituíveis em mais do que um turno, garantido. Chief Medical Officer Rank igual aos outros Chefes da Estação, excepto o capitão. Se um Chefe de comando está a agir médicamente instável, é o dever do CMO apanhar e tratá-los até estarem novamente preparados para o dever (que pode ser nunca). Gere os problemas médicos da estação com autoridade sobre o Virologist, Chemists, Medical Doctors e Genetics Cloning. Conhecimento Necessário: Como curar virus e criar vacinas. Fórmulas para os medicamentos mais comuns. Como preparar e administrar SEs limpos. Lista de acções a fazer no ínicio da ronda: Fazer um anúncio para a tripulação aumentar os sensores de fatos ao máximo para que possas os ajudar quando eles estiverem em perigo. Verificar que os tubos criogénicos são preparados, possivelmente com a mistura de químicos mais eficiente do chemist. Principais Tarefas: Verificar o Crew Monitoring Console de tempos em tempos por pessoas mortas/morrendo. Principais Problemas: Cargos médicos são uma escolha comum para os jogadores novos procurando um cargo relevante. Por isso quando eles não estiverem desaparecidos, mortos ou traidores, espera que os teus subordinados precisem de orientação em como fazer os tratamentos mais básicos. Outros cargos de gestão Enquanto estes cargos contém funções de gestão, eles não são chefes de comando e não recebem nenhum dos benefícios de ser um chefe de comando. Quartermaster Subordinado do Head of Personnel. Autoridade sobre sector de suprimentos, incluindo Cargo Technicians e Shaft Miners. Conhecimento Necessário: Gerir os Cargo Technicians, como a Cargo Bay opera. Lista de acções a fazer no ínicio da ronda: Verifica quantos Cargo Technicians tens neste turno, Faz com que eles façam algo útil como procurar por caixas. Principais Tarefas: Processar as ordens da tripulação. Principais Problemas: Membros da tripulação hostis, simpatizantes do sindicato e segurança. Dependendo da tua lealdade para a estação tu vais ter problemas com a segurança ou revolucionários. Warden Subordinado do Head of Security. Rank igual aos Security Officers. Tem autoridade sobre a brig e todo o pessoal de rank inferior a ele desde que esteja na brig, isso incluí prisioneiros e seguranças. Conhecimento Necessário: Processar prisioneiros, gerir operações de segurança e pessoal e como manter a brig segura. Lista de acções a fazer no ínicio da ronda: Manter a brig segura, verificar se existem HoS/Sec Officers presentes. Principais Tarefas: Manter a brig o mais segura possível, assegurar que ninguém tenta assaltar a brig, manter os prisioneiros saudáveis e bem comportados e certificar-se que estes são libertados dentro do tempo. Principais Problemas: Security Officers desobedientes e pessoas a tentar invadir a brig. Centcom Official Subordinado do Captain enquanto ele estiver na estação. Dependendo do rank, ele pode ter a autoridade de despedir o capitão, ou mesmo ordená-lo. De outra forma ele não possui qualquer autoridade sobre ninguém na estação e tem de cair nas boas graças do chefes de comando. Conhecimento Necessário: A Cadeia de Comando, saber qual é a tua tarefa dada pela Centcomm. Ter boas capacidades sociais. Lista de acções a fazer no ínicio da ronda: Informar os chefes de comando da tua presença. Principais Tarefas: O que quer que a CentComm te mandou fazer. Principais Problemas: Security Officers suspeitos, chefes de comando que não te ajudam e inimigos da corporação. Category:Cargos